love,lies and hate
by Deidaragirl360
Summary: uhm just a fanfic i wrote with deidara and my oc hehe


**Love,Hate,Lies**

**Mitsuki awoke to the rainy day in Amegakure. her back ached in pain from having to sleep on the rocky floor of the streets of Amegakure. ''ugh i miss my old bed Mm'' she says sitting up and rubbing her back.''oh shut up your not the one who has to stay awake almost 24/7 all year around just so you can stay alive''kai growls inside of her **

**''oh quiet down kai your even luckier thanks to me your still alive Mm''she says standing hid the cardbord bed and set off to go look for something to eat on the way into town she argued with kai.(kai is like he demon but its more of a spiritual type thing)**

**OWARI ~ END!**

**part 1.**

**she wondered the streets in search of something to eat.''how i'd kill to have a small bowl of ramen miso soup Mm''she whined holding her gut and keeps searching around the market place.**

**''hmmm?ahhh i think a see something Mm''she says smiling a little and makes her way towards a fruit stand.**

**''how can i help you ma'am?''the owner ask**

**''hi i was told that i could get the best tasting fruit in Ame at this stand and well i just came to see if that was true Mm''**

**''oh is that my fruit is pretty good tasting please feel free to take one as a free sample''**

**''oh thank you so much sir Mm''**

**''least i can do''he says and turns to attend to another client.**

**she goes about looking at each of the fruit licking her lips at the fresh smell of the ripe grabs one of the apples and stuffs it into her bag she grabs a couple of other fruit and shoves them into her bag'alright got enough to last for at least 3 days'she says to herself.**

**''thank you sir have a nice day Mm''she says smiling and turns to she was outta sight of the market place she ran towards the central area of stops and takes a brake''whoa im tired Mm''she says taken out one of the apples and takes a bite outta it''why the hell did you leave konaha Mitsuki?''kai says growling a little**

**''cause im a rogue ninja now and my village hates me just like they hate my father Mm''**

**''yeah but still why did you go and do that?''**

**''i needed the cash but guess i got caught so now i gotta live here in Amegakure and steal just to survive Mm''she says in between bites of the leans againts a gaint statue''hmm who's that Mm?''she ask looking up at it**

**''thats the guy who's the ruler of also seems to the leader of some organazation''**

**''the cloak things familer looking but thats it Mm''**

**''maybe you've met the guy somewhere''**

**''nah i'd remember the guy i have a good memory you know kai Mm!''**

**''yeah whatever im going to take nap.''he says his voice fading**

**she stays there for awhile and then heads off else where.**

**OWARI ~ END!**

**''you sure the girls here Hidan?''**

**''yes!damn it i know what im fucking doing alright let me do my damn job jeez!''**

**''alright alrigth calm down''**

**''just shut the fuck up already and let me do my fucking job!''**

**kakuzu stays silent the rest of the way to they get there all the town folks bow and some what cheer as they walk by**

**''crap i forgot how annoying coming here was''**

**''its not that bad atleast we get free cash!'' kakuzu says picking up every single coin that the people threw at just rolls his eye's and keeps scanning the area for something or someone**

**''hmm?whats with all the money flying in the air and crap Mm''mitsuki asked some local standing next to her**

**''two of Pein-san's people are here''the man says clapping**

**'Pein-san what?'she thought to herself.**

**just then hidan stops and stares in your direction.''Kakuzu i think i found the little bitch''**

**''where?''**

**''over there next to that man and that women''he sasy pointing to her**

**kakuzu squints a little''ah now i she does look like him''**

**''yeah c'mon lets get this over with i wana go back home and rest''**

**he says making his way over to her he held his syth in his hand and a small smirck on his face.**

**she didn't notice that the two of them were in front of her until she heard one of them say her name**

**''Mitsuki Uchiha Hyuga right?''**

**''huh?who are you and what do you want from me Mm?''**

**''pein-sama sent us to come and get you he wants you to join the Akatsuki''he says flatly**

**she looks at both of them not knowing what they were talking about**

**''o....k...?uhh just tell Pein-sama thank you but no thanks im fine Mm''she says turning to walk away**

**before she could walk away Hidan jams his syth in front of her blocking her jumps back a little her eye's widen in schock at the giant 3-bladed wepon''that wasn't a choice you have to join or else we'll have to kill you''he says meeting her gaze and a grim smirck guled onto his face**

**she takes a few steps back a little frighten by the syth and the grim smile on his she was backing up she bumps into something hard''ouch what the-?''she looks up and see's kakuzu's eye's widen in more suprise and she starts to sweat a little**

**''your not afraid now are you?''**

**''hehe clearly she is,hmph thought an uchiha was supose to look fear in the can't believe your that basterd Itachi's daughter''hidan says grabig his syth and pulls it out of the head snaps in his direction her face pale white.**

**''d-d-d-d-did you say Itachi Mm?''**

**OWARI ~ END!**

**prt 2**

**hidan glances at her his expression blank**

**''yes Itachi Uchiha the guy who killed his caln for who knows what reason''**

**he says flatly **

**'Mitsuki if you go with these guys you'll be able to see your father again just think about it'**

**''w-w-wait i'll go with you two to the Akatsuki Mm''she says studdering **

**kakuzu looks at her and then at had his gaze locked on Mitsuki's frighten face,aperantly the look on her face amused him very much**

**he finally said ''alright lets go then bitch''**

**kakuzu shoves her forword forcing her to walk hidan turned and headed for the gate. she turned to take one last look at Ame before she left and was on her way to her new life as an Akatsuki member**

**it was dark by the time the 3 of them reached the entrance to the looked all around her trying to figure out where was the way inside.**

**she notices hidan goes up to the cliff side and walks through blinks a couple of times not knowing if she was asleep or awake.**

**''go move it!''kakuzu growled pushing her.**

**she turns and makes a face at him and walks up to the cliff side and looks up and down. kakuzu rolls his eyes and walks through follows behind close afraid she would get lost in the dark cold place.**

**she winces at the small light in the main room of the base it was flickering on and off. Kakuzu went off to his room while hidan went some other way. Mitsuki stumbles her way to the empty couch in the middle of the room.**

**she kept looking behind her feeling like some one was watching her but she didn't see anyone there just the emptyness of the brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into the gap in btween her chest and stayd like that for a long time until she felt some one breathing down her flinched at the warmth of the breath she also felt like she had some one watching her just waiting for her to look up or fall asleep so they could kill her or abuse inch by inch she rose her head up tho she was afraid to see who or what was in front of her head snaped up the 9 figures that stood before her started muttering something**

**''she does look like him no wonder she's his daughter''**

**''great we have another Uchiha in our mits hmph''**

**''oh good! im not the only female member anymore!''**

**''tobi think she's pretty''**

**''*thud*Tobi shut up!''**

**''owww Danna that hurt why'd Danna hit Tobi for?''**

**''because....just keep your mouth shut''**

**''alright Tobi will be quiet now''**

**''where's Pein-sama?''**

**''he said he had to go and do something before he came to meet the new girl''**

**''ahh i see well we should introuduce ourselves then''**

**she sat there her knees still up to her chest she was shaking a little not sure if she made the right choice to have come here or not**

**'calm down if anything bad happens im here to help take these guys out'kai said his voice soft**

**'i know im just worried about what might happen to me here Mm'**

**'like i said im here i'll help you in any way i can to take out these people'**

**she nodded a few times and then refocused on the 9 people standing in front of her.**

**all of a sudden a bright light lite up and the faces of the people were visable.**

**OWARI ~ END!**

**Chptr 3**

**she examed each face carefully one by one taking in the fitures that separated them from each stoped on the last one and stared into his eye's**

**''those eye's i remember that stare you use to give that stare to Dan,Tayuya and me when we had done something wrong Mm''she says smiling a little bit**

**''my,my amazing you still remember that Mitsuki''Itachi says smiling a warm smile.**

**the other members stare at him amazed that he was smiling and it wasn't over killing someone**

**''well hiya Mitsu-chan im konan!''the women with the blue hair and paper rose in her hair said smiling**

**''hello nice to meet you Mm'' she says in a soft voice**

**the others go ahead and introuduce themselves as well one by one**

**''yo im kisame hosigake''the blue skined shark guy said**

**''hi im Tobi,its so nice that we get to have such a pretty girl in the group''said the orange swirly masked guy**

**''*thud*whats that supose to mean?!''konan snaps **

**''oww senpai help Tobi?''**

**''tch not a chance and since im already talking,im Deidara hmph''the one with the bright blonde girly fashion hair said a little sourly**

**she just nods a little and giggles **

**''well you know kakuzu and me so theres no point''hidan says flatly**

**''sasori akasuna,but you can call me Danna if you want''the red haired one said smiling at her**

**she blushes a little and smiles back**

**''Zetsu''the green,black,and white one said**

**''and im Pein the leader and the one you'll be taking orders from now on''**

**she could make out the outline of a man in the dark part of the man started walking towords her and the others**

**''i hope they weren't rude to you my dear''**

**she didn't know what to do or say so she stood and bowed **

**''they were nice enough to introduce themselves Pein-sama Mm''she says in a low voice and looks up at the man**

**''haha child please no need to show me that much respect''**

**he said laughing a hard cold over looked her.**

**she was locked on the man's gaze his eye's were the thing that was ganna help her remember who he is.**

**she flinched at the firm grip his hand made on her shoulder,he put his arm around her shoulder and turned around facing the other members,he was smiling apparently happy with the girl joining the group.**

**''well get to know your new member Mitsuki and help her out with anything she needs''**

**''hai,pein-sama''they all said at the same time**

**Pein gave a signal and said''very well dismiss''**

**they nod and then leave most going to their rooms or to the droped his arm and turned to leave to his office**

**''i'll see to it that you get the uniform''**

**''alright Pein-sama Mm''she said as he looked back at her then left**

**''*pokes sides*''**

**''ahh''**

**''Mitsuki-san your ticklish haha''tobi said laughing**

**''Nnn tobi-kun don't do that! Mm''she whined a little**

**''sorry tobi couldn't resist''**

**''its ok...i guess so what do you guys do around here for fun Mm?''**

**she asked looking around**

**''well we basicly do what ever we want'' he says jumping a little**

**''oh you guys have a lot of freedom don't you Mm?''**

**''eh,not really we can't do certian things''**

**''oh i see Mm''**

**he nods,rocking on his heels and looks around.**

**''OH! i know what we can do let me go and properly introduce you to Senpai and Danna!''**

**before she could say any thing he had already grabed his hand and tuged her in some direction.**

**as the two of them got closer to the distanation they heard shouthing**

**''shut up you ignorant brat!''**

**''oh you be quiet you old prune Hmph!''**

**''ha-is that the best you have tch,im ashamed to even be your partner''**

**just then tobi and mitsuki walk in**

**''Senpai Danna stop arguing you two do this every day!''**

**''tobi you be quiet unless you wana end up dead Hmph''**

**tobi and deidara start arguing over something stupid,Sasori goes over and stands next to her**

**''don't worry this happens almost every day,you'll get use to it''**

**''oh...umm ok Mm''**

**''haha you alright? you seem nervous''**

**''i-im okay,jus-just uhhh tobi Mm!''**

**she walks over to tobi who was on the ground now being chocked by deidara**

**''gah!senpai stop!ahh Mitsuki help me......''**

**''let go of him Mm''**

**''you stay outta this Uchiha!hmph'' he said pushing her aside**

**''hey,oww*thud*''**

**she lands on her butt with a lound thump **

**''hey don't you dare push me ever again Mm!''she shouts jumping to her feet**

**he glanced back just to recive a smack from her,he went crashing into the back wall of the room**

**''wooow''both tobi and Sasori said eye's wide open with suprise**

**''im not one of your damn maids or anything so don't you dare touch me again or next time you'll be dead Mm''**

**''ugh...gah,damn bitch..hmph''he mumbled trying to get up**

**her head snaped in his direction her stare turned in to a narrow glare**

**''what did you just call me Mm?''**

**''tch,i said DAMN BITCH! hmm''he shouts angry**

**''oh you ungreatful lil basterd Mm!''she shouts running straight for him at high speed.**

**''what the-gah!?'' he shouted as he got nailed in the gut and then kicked in the groin.**

**he cringed in pain and then tried to get a hit at her but just ended up getting a hit to the cheek with her then rams him into the wall pinning him to it her hand around his neck her eye's a blood shot red with white pupiles around the black pupli(shakugan:byakugan and mangyeko sharigan fused together)**

**he looked at her eye's wide open and shaking a little''what....the..-''**

**''i don't wana have to use this on you but if you touch me or try to touch me again i will break you do you understand Mm?''**

**''*nods*'' he was to frighten to answer so he just noded. **

**she let go of his neck and her eye's returned back to the dark brown color they were.**

**both Sasori and Tobi were standing there shaking a little.**

**Mitsuki leaves and goes about the base getting to know where everything was. ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ **

**OWARI ~ END!**

**part 4**

***later that day***

**it was around lunch time when all the member's cramed in thru the kitchen door ready to eat.**

**''hey! stop let me go thru!''**

**''what no im going in first!''**

**Pein comes up behind the crowed trying to get thru,Mitsuki camly stood on the wall her arms crossed and leaning her head back againts the wall asleep.**

**''UGH! ALL OF YOU MOVE BACK AND LET ME GO THRU!!!!!!''Pein shouts loud enough that the base shook**

**they all got quiet and moved aside letting him pass then they start walkin in themselves one bye one.**

**Tobi goes over to Mitsuki and pokes doesn't budge but instead starts tipping ove to the side and falls.**

**''*thump!*ouch! what the fuck!?''she shouts rolling onto her elbows**

**''ehhhh,sorry Mitsuki-san i was trying to wake you up.''**

**''huh oh Tobi its you,no its alright Mm''**

**''oh okay well its lunch time so c'mon''**

**he says giving her a hand and helps her to her feet.**

**they go ahead and go into the kitchen,the others were already seated and eating what was a wide variety of different traditional foods,she took a seat next to her father **

**''*sighs*finally i get to eat food Mm''**

**''what do you mean Mitsu?''**

**''huh oh right i didn't tell you did i dad,well see i ran away from konaha because of what i did and well i had to leave if not they were going to 'kill' all this time i've been living in Amegakure on the streets and stealing food to eat Mm''**

**she says taking a bite out of a sticky bun **

**Itachi looks at her for a moment then goes back to eating**

**''whoa!Deidara what the hell happend to you?!''Kisame ask noticing the gaint bruise on his cheek.**

**he looks away and says''nothing i just got hit in the face by the door Hmph''**

**''sure you did brat''sasori says giving him a grim smile**

**''he got hit in the face with Mitsuki's foot''**

**''WHA!!??HAHAHAH you got hit by a girl!''**

**''im a women not a teenage brat anymore Mm''**

**''my bad,jeez don't get all bichty on me'' **

**she shoots a evil glare at him. he shivers a little and then goes back to eating**

**''*mumbles*''she eats the rest of her rice and then pours herself a cupfull of sake.**

**''hey is she old enough to drink that?''kisame asked itachi,he just glanced at her and said''she's been drinking sake for as long as i can remember so i think she knows when enough is enough''**

**''okay.........right your the father not me so you'll deal with her if she gets drunk''**

**he says drinking some sake**

**OWARI ~ END!**

**that night she stayed awake unable to get one single amount of sleep.**

**''uhhh kai,why the hell can't i sleep!MMMM''**

**''you seem to have a lot on your mind''**

**''oh yeah like what Mm?''**

**''well you keep on thinking of what you did to that guy this afternoon''**

**she slightly blushes''what im feeling sorry for the guy now,i could of killed him if it worn't for the reason that you were telling me not to i probbaly would of done it Mm''**

**''sure....Mitsuki whats wrong with you don't tell me your going soft on me now!?!?!?!''**

**''what no never im nice to certain people but never soft you saw what i did to Deidara-senpai Mm''**

**''hmmm...you don't like this guy do you?''**

**''what!?NO,if i'd like him i wouldn't have half killed him Mm''**

**''people have weird ways of expressing their feeling's for other's y'know''**

**''oh shut up and go to sleep Mm''**

**she says pulling the cover's over her head and doze's off**

**OWARI ~ END!**

***some month's later***

**it was early in the morning when there was a loud knock on her door**

**''hey Mitsuki Pein-sama wants to see you in his office right away''itachi said before he walked away**

**''*groans*but its so early ugh fine Mm''she say's getting up she doesn't bother to brush her hair or anything and makes her way to Pein's office**

**''Pein-sama you wanted to see me Mm?''she says half wake as she enters the office**

**''uhhh ye-yeah sit down''he says trying not to laugh**

**Deidara who for some reason was also there and laughing at something**

**''alright then Mm''she says sitting down**

**''Bwahahahahaha''deidara bursts out laughing **

**''what's so funny Mm?''**

**''you are,didn't you even bother to get cleaned up or something hmm?''**

**he says in between laughs**

**''oh shut up,im not the one who looks like a women when im a man Mm!''she snaps**

**he suddenly stops laughing and frowns''oh shut up hmph''**

**he says turning around.**

**''Enough,i called you both in here because i have a special mission for the two of you''**

**''a special mission?what does it involve Mm?''**

**''it involves the two of you going undercover and murdering the feudal lord of the land of wind''he says flatly**

**''im pretty sure the two of you can handle it''**

**''you kidding of course i've been waiting for this kinda action Mm''mitsuki says jumping onto her feet**

**''wait when you said undercover what excacually do you mean hmph?''**

**''ummm well bout that hehehe''**

**~a little later~**

**''awww haha don't you look nice Mm''mitsuki says holding back her laughter.**

**''shut....up...or...i.....will....kill...you...hmph''deidara says trying not to yell**

**they were in a palace in girl kimono's undercover as geisha's for the feudal lord of the land of wind.**

**''damn it how i hate this,hmph''**

**''he alteast the kimono looks good on your girly figure Mm''**

**''oh can it uchiha hmph''**

**''alright alright lets get serious and finish this mission Mm''**

**she says as they aproche the party room.**

**they both take a deep breath and open the door**

**''welcome to the feudal lord's grand party i hope we can entertain you Mm''she says fanning her self and bating her eye's a little**

**she elbows deidara''ugh,eh right hehe hmm''he says making his voice sound femanin**

**''ahh welcome ladies please sit down and enjoy a bottle of sake with us''the feudal lord says showing the two of them the empty cushions next to the table**

**''of course your lordship Mm''she says walking over to the cushion deidarfollows her uneasy**

**''be on your heels for when i give you the signal Mm''she whispers to deidara,he nods and pours him a cup of sake. **

**the two of them talk and mingle a little with the two men until they were drunk enough to do something stupid**

**''hey girly come over her''the guy said to deidara**

**''huh?what me uhh o-okay hmph''he says really uneasy as he makes his **

**way over to the guy**

**he grabs him by the waist and brings him close to his face**

**''how bout a kiss eh girly''**

**''gah!what the hell!? no way man!hmph''**

**deidara fights from being forced to kiss the guy,just then mitsuki gives him the signal**

**''now deidara i'll hold off this old perv!Mm''she says breaking the guys grasp from deidara.**

**he quickly gets the kunai that was hiding in his pocket and charges twords the feudal lord.**

**mitsuki handles the other guy while deidara finishes off the feudal lord**

**OWARI ~ END!**

**part 5**

**~after the murder scene~**

**''well there its all clean of the evidence hmph''**

**''good i made it look like the old perv was the one who killed the guy Mm''**

**mitsuki says undoing the knot on her kimono**

**''so now what hmph?''deidara ask undoing the girly hair style.**

**''i dunno but im not going back yet im gana enjoy this palace for a little bit Mm''**

**she says sliding the screen door back and walks out deidara follows a few feet behind her.**

**''dressing room,blah blah blah ahhh bathhouse Mm''she says looking at the sign above the door.**

**''well see you in a couple of hour's Mm''**

**she says opening the door and walks into the bathhouse,deidara stands in the doorway of the bathhouse and peeks in.**

**''oh this is nice hmph''**

**he walks in and shuts the door behind him and walks to the changing room**

**~later~**

**''ahhh this is nice and relaxing Mm''**

**''sure is hmph''**

**''what!? gah!?what the hell are you doing here Mm?''**

**''what you said i could do anything so i decided to relax a little hmph''**

**''yeah but oh whatever Mm''she says her face red**

**he ignores her and closes his eyes.**

**she truns her back to him and leans on the edge of the bath.**

**she constently glances at him bitting her lip a little each time until she made it bleed a little**

**''damn it Mm''**

**she gets out and grabs the towel on the chair and whipes off the blood on her lip**

**''hmm?you ok? hmm''he ask glancing at you**

**''yes i just cut myself a little Mm''**

**she says not turing to look at him.'damn it'she muttered**

**she got the bleeding to stop at last but decided to sit and enjoy the warmth coming for the bath and slowly drifted off to sleep**

**~hours later~**

**Deidara got out of the bath and went into the changing room and just sliped on a simple robe.**

**''hmm wonder if i should wake her up hmph?''he says to himself as he came back outside,he saw that she was still fast asleep .**

**he slowly walks over to her **

**''hmm this has to be the only time i can get this close to her without dying hmph''he muttered**

**she sighs and turns on her side.**

**Deidara hesitating a little gently and slowly runs his finger down her leg **

**he countinued that for the next 3 minutes then moved on to her arm and cheek,he gently and slowly bent down twords her face wanting to kiss her but stoped before he did his lips inches away from her's.**

**''Damn it what am i doing,seh doesn't like me the same way i like all i know she hates me hmph''he said shaking his head**

**he stood and went and changed into his uniform**

**as soon as he came back out mitsuki awoke**

**''*yawn*i fell asleep?For how long Mm?''**

**''for about an hour or two hmm''**

**''oh guess sleep got the best of me Mm''she says standing and going into the changing room and put in her uniform**

**''alright lets head back to base Mm''**

**she said walking twords the door Deidara follows**

**~base~**

**arriving at the base Mitsuki went directly to the library **

**she sat next to the window and pulled up heer knee's to her chest and wraped her arms around them.**

**''kai,i need your help im confused over this weird feeling i have Mm''**

**''what is it?''**

**''well you know that feeling you get when you want something but you can't have it Mm?''**

**''uhhhh i kinda understand by what you mean.''**

**''alright i have this weird feeling whenever im around Deidara-kun Mm''**

**''what do you mean?''**

**''well whenever he talks to me i feel like i have to shout so that he can hear me,or when i look at him i can never look at him in the eye Mm''she says in a low voice while blushing a little.**

**''hmmm i see,well to me it sounds like you like the guy''**

**''what like Mm?''**

**''yes like,as in you feel like your gana faint if he smiles at you or somehting''**

**''if thats so then im gana die with this feeling cause clearly he doesn't feel the same way twords me Mm''**

**''why do you say that?!''**

**''i don't know he just seem's like he hate's me Mm''**

**she says burrying her face into her knee's and sigh's **

**she doesn't move for awhile until she feels the brright light from the moon shining on her.**

**''my parent's gave me the name Mitsuki'beautiful moon',i never thought that i was the right person for that name Mm''**

**''don't say that your an attractive young lady''**

**''tch,apperently not that attractive to get Deidara's attantion Mm''**

**she lays her head againts the glass of the window and closes her eye's holding back the tears.**

**she eventually falls asleep**

**OWARI ~ END!**

**part 6**

**she awoke up early due to the sun shining right in her face.**

**her back begain to hurt again as she sat up and noticed she had slept on the floor inthe library.**

**she made her way to the kitchen to see if the others were already up or still asleep.**

**once at the kitchen she saw it was empty and there was a note on the table **

**''ohya?whats this Mm''**

**she said to herself as she picked up the note and rubed her eye's **

**''Mitsuki,this is your father sorry i didn't tell you but Pein-sama gave the other 7 members a mission so we'll be away for about 3 days try not to kill whoever else got left with love your father Itachi Uchiha''**

**she reread the note again then went off to enjoy the 3 day's she had in the base alone.**

**''hm who do you think is the other person that got left kai Mm?''**

**''i dunno probably Tobi or that plant dude''**

**''Zetsu? nah i don't think so oh well i'll know soon enough Mm''**

**she walked the halls peeking into the others room as she went by them**

**''oh! Tobi's room Mm!!''**

**she says running into the room and started messing with his stuff**

**she was to busy enjoying her fun to notice someone coming down the hall.**

**'' can't believe im going to do this but*takes a deep breath*hmph''**

**Deidara had his hand on the handle ready to go into Tobi's room**

**''Tobi i need to talk to you hmph''he said a little stearnly walking into the room**

**Mitsuki quickly froze in the chair and paniced a little luckly she was able to transform into Tobi and face Deidara**

**''what is it Senpai?!''**

**''*annoyed sigh*ok i......what.......have you ever had feelings for someone hmm?''**

**she tilted her head a little to the side **

**''have you ever felt like you have a special connection with some one or that your to afraid or shy to even talk to the person and you just end up getting youself and the person mad at you hmm?''**

**''uhh not that i remember i've never liked anyone in my life really''**

**''hmmm i see hmph''**

**''why senpai?do you like someone?!''**

**''what!?oh umm....i....maybe......what's it to ya!hmph!''he shouted a little and flushes a pink color**

**she smiles behind the mask at his expression**

**''c'mon Senpai who is it?Konan-san or Mitsuki-san?!''**

**''uhhh i'd rather not say.........you might go blabering on about it hmph''**

**''No Tobi promises Tobi won't tell anyone not even the person!''**

**she says half begging now**

**he finaly said yes after a few minutes of begging to him**

**''Fine!its....................M*mumbles*''**

**''huh?speak up Senpai i couldn't hear you!''**

**''i said Mitsuki......hmm''**

**he says his face red and looking down**

**at that moment she froze again suprised at what he had just said **

**''you ok hmph?''**

**she still didn't say anything instead she fell back which made her transform back into herself**

**''what the-Mitsuki what are you-where's-gah!?''**

**he shouts standing his face reder then a tomatoe **

**OWARI ~ END!**

**Her face was a deep deep red and had a suprised and happy look on her face''D-De-Deidara d-d-di-did you mean that Mm?''**

**''uhhh....ummmm....uhmhmhm......''**

**he hesatated to answer.**

**she quickly jumped onto her feet and walked up to him**

**''c-ca-cause if its true i.....i feel the same way twords you Mm''she says twiddling with her fingers and looks down.**

**he gets a suprised look on his face mixed with delight**

**''uhnnn well........y-yeah hmmm''**

**he says his hand on the back of his looked up at him with a wide grin.**

**''oh deidara im so relived i thought you hated me Mm''**

**''what hate you no!why do you say that hmph?''**

**''well for what i did to you on my first day here Mm''**

**''oh that,No i understand you were just defending yourself its alright hmm''**

**''but..i could of killed you! im sorry i did that to you i hate myself for doing that im sorry im soo sorry Mm''**

**she says shaking her head and whiping a little**

**''aww please don't cry its alright hmm''he says pulling her into a wraps her arm' s around him and burries her face into his chest trying to stop from crying**

**''shhh its alright don't cry hmm''Deidara says gently stroking her hair and rocking a little.**

**she calmed down a little and looked up at him,he smiled a crooked smile.**

**''im sorry i understand if you can't ever forgive me for that Mm''**

**she says pulling outta his grasp and turns around her arms crossed across her chest.**

**''Mitsuki i said it 's alright im not mad at you hmph''**

**she doesn't say anything and just keeps shaking her head the tears splashing on the desk next to her.**

**Deidara in one swift motion turned her to face his both their face's inches apart he was slightly blushing and breathing a little uneven.**

**He gently placed his hand on the nap of her neck and the other on her feels her face turn red and her breathing became uneven.**

**inch by inch he closed the space in between them until he went in and kissed her.**

**she instently wraped her arm's around his neck and pulled him closer,he turned her around and layd her on the bed he stops**

**''don't stop please i've dreamed of kissing you for months Mm''**

**''hmm i've dreampt it too hmph''**

**''but let me clear one thing up right now Mm''**

**''alright what is it hmm?'' he asked kissing her neck**

**she smiled at the delight of his love towords her**

**''i love you very much but i don't wana go straight to having sex yet i want this relationship to last Mm''she says giving him a serious look**

**''i understand i love you too,and i respect your decision hmph''**

**he said smiling at her warmly.**

**''that's good to know Mm''**

**''soo...........were a couple now right hmph?''**

**''yes............but i gotta tell you somehting else Mm''she sits up on her elbow's**

**he sits next to her but pull sher into his lap and rest his chin on her shoulder.**

**''well...........when i was bout 14 i was in this relationship with one of the sound ninja's that worked for lord orochimaru-sama and we were at a pud celebrating something and well i have a few too many shots of sake and so did he and we ended up doing it............then the next few day's i discovered i was pregnate and well he didn't want anything to do with the baby Mm''**

**she says whiping her eyes**

**''oh what a basterd hmph''**

**''i know he broke up with me just cause of that and i had to leave the sound village if not lord orochimaru-sama woulda killed me Mm''she says crying. Deidara holds her closer and whipes away the tears with his sleeve.**

**she grips his jacket a little and trys to stop crying**

**''I ended up having the baby it was a girl i named her Tohru Uchiha she's my bundle of joy but sadly i coulnd't take care of her so i had to leave her with a reletive of mine Mm''**

**''reletive? i thought there were only 3 uchiha's left your father Sasuke and you hmph''**

**''yeah,but i have family from the hyuga clan my mother was from that clan so they're family too Mm.''**

**''oh i see say whatevre happend to your mother if i may ask hmph?''**

**''oh...well i was 4 1/2 and i was with my older brother Dan and he had taken me and my sis to some place....and by the time we had gotten back we found the village we were staying at on flames,my mother wasn't able to escape so she died there...i had gone with my sister after that*deep breath*the rest is a long story Mm''**

**he crassed her back ''wow sounds like you had a pretty bad childhood hmm''**

**''i did thats why im the way i am, i laugh at peoples pain and misury and i rarely smile at things i should smile at.....i've just been tramatized to much in my earlier life Mm''**

**''it's alright it'll clear up you'll see hmm''**

**''i know it will cause i have you with me now rigth Mm?''**

**''of coruse till the end nothing will split us apart hmm''**

**he says and kisses her again this time they got really into it**

**OWARI ~ END!**

**Deidara and Mitsuki spent the rest of the days they had together not spending one second apart from each other. they basiclly did mostly everything with each other. **

**by now it was the last day they had together alone in the base so they decided to spend it to the best they could.**

**''i have an idea why don't we go somwhere hmph?''**

**''where do you have in mind Mm?''**

**she ask glancing up at him,he had his chin on her sholder and his arms wraped around her arms. ''well........how would you like to go vist your daughter hmph?''**

**she twirled around to face him a huge smile plastered on her face she threw her arm's around him and jumped up and down.**

**''Oh Deidara!! i'd love that a lot really i would Mmm!''**

**''Haha im glad you like the idea then lets head out hmph''he says placeing her on his back and dashes off.**

**They arrive to Konohagakure a few hours later,Mitsuki pointed Deidara in the direction of the Hyuga resedance he stoped in front of a huge conjoined houses**

**''woah your family sure is big Mitsu Mm''**

**she gets down and stood next to him**

**''yep,i had forgoten about that Mm''**

**just then Neji comes out and goes attackes Deidara thinking he was holding his dear cousion hostage''Quick Mitsuki-san! go get my uncle hisashi!''**

**''No Neji-kun it's alright he's with me,he's my boyfriend Mm''**

**she says helping Deidara up,he was holding his gut unable to stand up completly straight he had to lean on Mitsuki for supporte.**

**''what?!Mitsuki-san your dateing this........this.''**

**''this what Neji Mm? ''**

**''Nothing....so uhm why'd ypu two come here for?''**

**''what? i can't come without a reason Mm''**

**''No,no its just im wondering''**

**''haha oh Neji-kun Dei suggjested that i should come and see how Tohru is doing where is she any way Mm?''**

**''oh she's with Hinata right now i'll take you to them''**

**he said turning and going into one of the house's. Mitsuki and Deidara followed behind at a slow pace so Deidara could regain his composure.**

**''lady Hinata,Tohru-chan are you in here?''Neji knocked on the side of the door**

**''Neji-chan!''**

**a little girl with short black hair came up to him and hugged him**

**''hey Tohru-chan look who came to see you''**

**she peeked behind him**

**''hey kido! how's my little girl doing Mm?''Mitsuki said kneeling down her arms wide open ready to hug her daughter. Tohru's eye's lite up at the sight of her mother.**

**''MOMMY!!!!!''she shouted rushing over to her and hugged her**

**''Mommy me missed you so much''**

**''awwww i missed you to Honey Mm''**

**''Me thought me wouldn't see you again mommy''**

**she says burying her face into her shoulder and griping her cloak a little**

**Mitsuki stood up holding Tohru in her arms and cradling her**

**''My she's is a pretty little girl Mitsu hmph''**

**''thank you Mm''**

**''hmm,mommy who this?''**

**''Tohru this is Deidara he's mommy's new boyfriend Mm''**

**''hehe he look like a girl hehe''**

**''haha i know honey but Dei is a boy okay Mm?''**

**''kay mommy,Hello Dei-kun! me Tohru uchiha!''**

**she says waving and smiling at him**

**''haha hey Tohru, you have a pretty name you know hmm?''**

**she blushes and hides her face**

**''haha i think she likes you Mm''**

**''yeah but she's a nice little girl hmph''**

**Hinata and Hisashi walked out to see what was happening**

**''Mitsuki-chan,your back''**

**''huh?oh hey Hina-chan i just came to see Tohru Mm''**

**''oh thats nice''**

**Hisashi shot a glare at Deidara,then at Mitsuki**

**''Mitsuki, is this ine with you?''**

**''yes,uncle i mean lord Hisashi Mm''**

**''haha child i told you don't have to call me that you do fine with uncle''**

**''okay uncle Hisashi Mm''**

**''i see you two are in the Akatsuki is that right?''**

**''uhm well see for me i was kinda forced to join this two bastereds came and told me that their leader wanted me to join Mm,the only real reason why i join'd was because of my father i want'd to get to know him better Mm''**

**''ahh i see and then you just so happend to meet....uhm...''**

**''him? at first me and him didn't actually get along i...almost uhm.....killed him Mm''**

**Hisashi looked at Deidara and then slightly chuckeled''My you haven't changed at all now,have you Mitsuki''**

**''hehe guess not Mm''**

**''why don't you come in please''**

**''alright thanks uncle Mm''**

**''thank you sir hmph''**

**''wait boy''**

**''yes sir hmm?''**

**''listen to me Mitsuki's been hurt alot in the past and she hasn't been herself much so i ecpet that you won't hurt her in any way understand because if Itachi doesn't do anything i will personaly take you out got it?''**

**''*gulp*ye-yes sir got it don't worry i won't hurt Mitsuki i love her way to much to see her upset hmph''**

**''alright go ahead now then''**

**he nodded and walked into the house,Mitsuki spent the rest of the day with her daughter and her family. Deidara had taken quiet a likeing to them and seems like they did to. it was time for the two of them to head back to the base since Pein-sama and the others where probbably alreay home and wondering where the two of the brats where at.**

**''*sighs*guess i'll come and vist again when i can Mm''**

**''yeah guess so well take care Mitsuki, and you better take care of my niece you hear boy''**

**''yes sir will do hmph''**

**''well thanks guys for everything Mm''**

**Tohru ran up to Mitsuki hugging her leg and crying a little**

**she picked her up and cradled her in her arms gently pressing her cheek to her's**

**''Don't worry sweety i'll come back as soon as i can alright Mm?''**

**she noded rubbing her eye's a little and kisses her cheek,Mitsuki kissed her cheek and then put her down.**

**she tugged on Deidara's claok asking him to bend down towards her he did so **

**''take care of my mommy okay?''**

**''don't worry i will hmm''he said kissing her cheek,she blushed and threw her small arms around him and kissed his cheek as well.**

**they said goodbye again and then were on their way back to the base,Mitsuki wraped her arm around deidara's waist and rested her head on his side. he held her up as they walked both smiling seeming to have enjoy'd their day today.**

**''Thank you so much Dei Mm''**

**''It was nothing really i enjoy'd it alot and i hope you enjoyed it also hmph''**

**''of coruse i did it was so nice to see my little Tohru again Mm.''**

**''Im glad you did hmph''**

**she stoped and turned to face him wraping her arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him,he smiled and bent down the rest of the way till their lips met each other. they got lost in the kiss not noticing Pein and Konan standing there**

**''My you two are enjoying yourselves aren't you?''Pein said smircking**

**Mitsuki broke from the kiss and whirled around to face Pein her face red from embasessment.**

**''P-p-p-pein-sama,Ko-konan-chan im..i mean were sorry we uhm just uhhh...''**

**''Don't worry Mitsuki we know how it feels''konan said smiling a little at her**

**Pein glanced at konan givining her a look**

**''What?sorry but it's true''**

**''yeah yeah don't bring up our personal buissness okay''**

**''alright,Pein''**

**''So where were you and the brat at?''**

**''oh we just went to vist my daughter Mm''**

**he kept quiet for a long time,konan broke the silence**

**''you have a daughter?''**

**''uh-huh her name's Tohru Uchiha Mm''**

**''awww how old is she?''**

**''uhhh like around 5 1/2 Mm''**

**''Oh how cute''**

**''Mitsuki................you can't go back to Konohagakure do you hear me!''**

**''What?! but why, no one saw us or attacked us Mm''**

**''thats an order no buts or anything do you hear me!''he shouted angry now**

**''but Pein-sama......................!''**

**''THATS AN ORDER!''**

**she retorted even louder making his voice echo through the base, Mitsuki's eyes suddenly swelled up with tears anger and hate flushed through her and a stabbing pain like someone had just stabed her in the heart.**

**''y-y-yes Pein-sama Mm''**

**she chocked out the last part and ran to her room and slamed the door behind her.**

**Deidara stood there a blank look on his face his fist clenched and shaking a little. he opened his mouth but clamped it shut and turned around and walked to his room. konan stared as he was ot of sight and then she turned to his and gave him an upset look''why'd you do that Pein?''**

**''we can't take the risk of her telling where the hideout is''**

**''who the hell is she ganna tell?she's got a boyfriend and her father in the akatsuki you think she would risk the lives of her love one's for her own sake?''**

**''no but like i said we can't take that chance if were discovered all our planning will go to waist is that what you want? don't you want this world ride of the demons that ruined our lives konan? or do you wana keep living in this world of hate and violence?''**

**''............no............i don't i want to live in a world thats peacful and non-violent''she says in a low tone looking walks up to her and lifts her face up by her chin.''im sorry im being so harsh my dear but you know why im doing this''**

**''yeah i know''**

**''im doing this for the both of us and for any family we might have later on''**

**''alright.....i love you Pein...i love you so much''**

**''i love you too your my angle konan you'll always be my angle''**

**''god's angle for life i promise''**

**she says and kisses him he smiles and takes her back to his room to enjoy the night with her.**

**OWARI ~ END!**

**~~5 weeks later~~**

**Mitsuki was still upset she was lifeless for the past 5 weeks not wanting to eat much not sleeping munch or anything. **

**It was early in the moring when she had gotten up around 6am in the morining she was the only one that was up at this time so she decided to go out to the training ground.**

**she got there and noticed someone else was there but just ignored them and did some basic kunai and shuriken practice.**

**'**_**how ya doing mitsu?'**_

_**'eh not so good,im still pissed at pein-sama and superly upset Mm.'**_

_**'don't go killing yourself please'**_

_**'why not Mm?'**_

_**'Mitsuki! don't you even dare!'**_

_**'im not stop freaking out kai Mm'**_

_**'*sighs*'**_

**she was tracing the outline of the curse mark on her wrist**

_**'i shoulda stay'd with Lord Orochimaru-sama Mm'**_

_**'then you woulda been dead by now'**_

_**'so its better than having to suffer this pain Mm'**_

_**'oh Mitsuki you'll see it'll clear up'**_

_**'hmph i hope so Mm'**_

**''what are you doing here so early?''hidan ask walking up to her**

**''huh oh Hidan,uhm nothing im just hanging here Mm''**

**''Right,what the fuck is up with you? you've been acting all depressed and shit''**

**she looks down,and whipes her eye's**

**''im just going through a though time right now Mm''**

**''what ya got PMS or some shit like that''**

**''NO! im just-ugh nevermind you wouldn't care anyway Mm''**

**he rolls his eye's and placed his hands on both sides of her and looked her straight in the eye.**

**she try'd to break away but,found it was hard to look away he had her eye's locked on his.**

**''now tell me what the fuck is wrong with you and why are you so fucking bitchy''**

**''i said it doesn't matter,and its not your fucking problem Mm!''**

**''ugh im just trying to help you damn bitch!''**

**''well i maybe don't need your fucking help you no good basterd Mm!!''**

**''you no good-ohh your so lucky that your Deidara's girl if not right about now i woulda been killing you right now''**

**she stands her face right in front of his''tsk,whatever Mm''**

**Hidan had a furious look on his face but then it turned into a smirk.**

**''hmph your one spunky bitch tell you that''**

**she couldn't help but laugh at the comment''thanks thats what my dad said to me Mm''**

**he smiled alil and in a swift movement hand his arm round her waist and pressed her up against the tree**

**''i see why the brat likes you''he says**

**she could practicly feel his breath on her face she flushed alil unsure of what to do,part of her wanted to get out of his grasp and punch him but the other part didn't**

**he slowly got closer to her until his lips were on her's and he held her close to him slightly tilting her back.**

**she had a suprised look on her face and for some reason kissed him back her arms atomaticly wounding around his neck her fingers laced into his hair and pulled him closer to her**

**OWARI ~ END!**


End file.
